Non-thermoset sheet-like structures which are used for the manufacturing of spiral sieves, in particular for use in paper-making machinery, are generally known. Such sheet-like structures are constructed from a plurality of spirals lying next to one another, which spirals are in each case manufactured in a continuous manner from a plastic monofilament. The helical spirals are dimensioned so as to be identical to one another and overlap one another with lateral spiral whorl portions which are inserted into adjacent spiral whorl portions of the laterally following spirals. The adjacent spirals are preferably implemented alternatingly in a right-handed and left-handed manner. In order to be able to connect the adjacent spirals to one another, pintle wires which are preferably likewise made from a plastic monofilament are provided. The pintle wires are inserted into overlapping spiral portions of in each case two adjacent spirals in the longitudinal direction of the spirals, on account of which the adjacent spirals are connected to one another. After joining together the sheet-like structure from a corresponding number of spirals and pintle wires, the sheet-like structure is subjected to a thermosetting process in which the sheet-like structure is stretched to a tension which is pre-specified by a calender and in which, on the basis of the temperature influence, said sheet-like structure also inherently generates tension on account of shrinking processes in the material, whereby the thickness of the sheet-like structure is reduced. In order to reduce air permeability of the sheet-like structure and of the spiral sieve, filler bodies which largely occupy the void cross section of each spiral are introduced from an end side into the void cross sections of the spirals. After manufacturing of the sheet-like structure by the composition of spirals and pintle wires, thermosetting of the sheet-like structure takes place. Depending on the embodiment, the filler bodies may be introduced before or after thermosetting.